


Strange Love

by cutemaximoffs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutemaximoffs/pseuds/cutemaximoffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Strange Love by Halsey//<br/>Requested by AsgardianMagic//<br/>No major warnings, implied smut and kissing//</p><p>Crowley and the reader are having an affair and Dean finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsgardianMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianMagic/gifts).



Crowley stands on the balls of his feet, rocking back onto his heels every so often. He had a mischievous smirk that grew with every word Dean was snapping at her. 

It was a strange situation really, Crowley remained so calm yet Dean was the polar opposite, angry out of his mind. The veins of his neck stood out boldly and sweat was starting to bead down his forehead. 

She just stood there, taking it. Embarrassed and quiet. She had made a huge mistake, that she was aware of. One of the biggest mistakes she could have possibly made whilst being a friend and co-hunter of the Winchesters; sleeping with the enemy.

She and Crowley had been having an affair, it all started as one hookup and it escalated into a friends-with-benefits type of thing. 

They agreed not to speak of it, and to bury it completely. But, that was until Dean bursted in unannounced into her motel room and saw her and Crowley on her bed. 

Crowley, being Crowley took pride in what happened. But she hated looking anything less than the stone cold, intimidating hunter she showed on the outside. This just showed that she had weaknesses. Crowley was one of them. 

His voice alone could have her quivering in seconds. The way he walked with pride and confidence. She had never been so submissive toward anyone, but he was the exception.

She thought he was a dick when they first met, but once Sam started the trials and Crowley started to turn more human he showed his true colors. He really did care for her, deep down. 

They wanted to be together, terribly. Though they never said it out loud to one another. Both of them knew that the brothers wouldn't tolerate that. Dean was especially protective of her and if he found out she was sleeping with the king of hell behind his back he would be furious, and boy was he. 

"You know you can't just sleep around with a demon. You know where that got Sam. Hell." Dean sneered at her. Sam scoffed in the background. 

"It's not like th-" She started, but Dean interrupted her mid-sentence. 

"It is like that, do you know how dangerous this is? How big of a risk you took? What else have you been doing being my back? When did this start?" He rambled, pacing back and forth between the small space in front of the Queen-sized bed. 

"I don't need to tell you, I'm an adult." She snapped. 

"Maybe if you were an adult you would act like one, this is a demon. He isn't human. He is the damn king of hell, use your head." Dean replies, continuing to pace. 

"If I may, she is an adult and can choose what she wants for herself." Crowley interjected. He winked at her slyly.

Deans glare shot daggers at him. Sam was certain that if Dean had a knife on him, he'd chop Crowley up into pieces. 

"She's not choosing you, that's for sure." He said, chuckling slightly. 

"Well, darling, what's it gonna be? I haven't got all day, you know." Crowley huffed, tapping his foot obnoxiously on the floor. 

"Well. I-" She said, but stopped speaking when she was no longer in the grimy motel room. 

They were surrounded by tall stone walls, similar to what the inside of a castle would look like. Torches illuminated the room, casting flickering shadows in the darkest of corners. The floor was lined with red velvety material as were the curtains. There was a large king-sized bed on the far wall of the large room with a blood-red duvet and a mesh canopy. 

"Welcome to my humble abode. Please, take off your coat and stay a while." Crowley teased, playing with the hem of her t-shirt. 

He kissed down her neck slowly, and encircled his arms around her waist. She felt a soft moan leave her lips as they parted. Her heart raced wildly in her chest. 

She groaned when he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Are we in hell?" She asked as she removed her shoes. 

"Yes, now, come to bed, darling. I do believe we have some unfinished business to take care of."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This was an amazing requested one-shot, and I loved writing it. You can request more one-shots, they don't have to be based off a song either. I don't write smut, non-con, or underage stuff. I'm gonna try to upload a series of avengers/reader Christmas stuff this week!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
